What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me
by M14Mouse
Summary: Most love stories started with once upon a time….but this love story starts and ends…with a little blue mouse. Storm/Logan
1. Once Upon A Time

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Once Upon A Time…

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Most love stories started with once upon a time….but this love story starts and ends…with a little blue mouse. Storm/Logan

Disclaimer: Don't own them…but I do own our mouse friend.

Once upon a time, there was a woodpecker. Every morning, the woodpecker would fly to the tallest tree in the forest. It branches seemed to reaching for the sky and spreading out to cover the ground below. His home was made of the softest bark like the clouds in the sky. Leaves were made of the every shade of green from the lightest to the darkest.

The little woodpecker loved his home but his home had its secret.

His home wasn't always safe. You see, every night, a wolf would come to his tree tired and lonely. The wolf was skinny and his fur seemed to hang off his bones. You see, the wolf was cursed by a witch for an unknown reason. His curse would make him a thousand years…always tired and lonely. The woodpecker didn't know…no one did. The cycle would continue with the woodpecker would fly down to the lowest branch. The wolf would beg and howl to the moon to if only and only the woodpecker would come down. The woodpecker would refuse to come down. The wolf continued to howling and begging.

The woodpecker would just sigh and open his wings. He would take off into the sky and disappeared into the clouds.

Leaving the wolf howling at the moon and alone…

For hundred years or more…

-WALBMTM-

Xavier's School for Gifted isn't a normal school.

She will tell you that right now. It is a school for humans with special gifts. In her opinion, it was for humans that make things go boom and bang. It was too much noise for her. She like the gardens and the kitchen…yummy things were there. She had to be sneaky there because they might chase her out and might make her leave. She didn't want to leave. She liked it because they were different like her. They came in sorts of funny looking shapes. Some were tall and some were small. Hehe…she made a rhyme. Some were blue and some made of…uh…what rhymes with blue….oh, different hues. That was silly.

She was being silly. Silly…Silly….She frowned. She didn't have a name. She was just the mouse. She was a special mouse. She had blue fur and she was taller than other mice she has seen.

Her ears poke up as sounds of footsteps and voices run down the hallways. They are up! Oh, dear. She has to hide! She jumped behind the breadbox and curl into the ball. The humans made so much noise when they wake up.

Bang…SMASH….BOOM!

Their voices were loud and sometimes, soft. Most of the time, they sounded like cars without the backseat. She popped her head from behind the breadbox where she was hiding. The first human, she saw was Firecracker. She wasn't sure if that was her name or now but she made sparkly things come out of her hands like a light bulb that goes pop. She liked to talk…a lot. Wherever she saw her, she was talking to someone or something. The only time she is quiet is when she is asleep. She should know…she checked it out a few times. Behind Firecracker, there is Kitty or Katty or something like that. This one gave her a heart attack. One day, she was exploring the left wing and then she just popped out of the wall. Luckily, she didn't see her. But still, she could have gone without that

Here come, the Boring one and his wife. Note to self, never watch one of his classes. He put her to sleep. She wasn't the only one. There were others too! She has proof! Anyway, he wore these funny looking glasses. She wondered if what they would taste like…maybe like that red candy or maybe not. Anyway, his wife was chatting to the Boring One. She seemed nice enough. She didn't try to chase her or anything.

OH..OH! Oh, here came the funny one, the Ice Cube. His gift is to make ice. One time, Ice Cube played this joke. He used his gift to cover the floor with ice. Well, you can figure out what happened next. I never laugh so much. It was funny to watch the humans slide up and down the floors.

She was watched the Ice Cube disappeared into another room. Here comes the one in the chair. The Baldy is what she called him. He made her skin crawl. She would swear he knew that she was here. Sometimes, he looked in her direction and tilted his head and stuff. She wasn't quite sure if he knew that she was there or not. The other one that gives her the creeps was The Big Ape. Now, he knew she was here. She remembered some of his comments. "You really should have these walls check, Chuck. I think you have mice problems." The big ape said.

She was insulted. She wasn't an ordinary mouse. She was adorable. She didn't do anything to him. Okay…she did bite him once but that was his fault. He was being a big meany.

Cloudy! She is here! She was one of her favorites. She is tall and has white hair. She was pretty and was nice. Plus, she had the best room in the house. The room is full with flowers and plants. Her powers were so neat. She made it rain! It was so neat to watch her make a rainstorm inside her room. It was also the quietest room in the house. She liked to sleep there when everyone was away.

A loud noise snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Firecracker and she was right over the breadbox. Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Where should she go? Where does she hide?

She swallowed nervously.

She was in so much trouble.

Note to self, never hide behind a breadbox.

End of Once Upon A Time

Next Chapter: Bite Me

A/N: So…did you miss me? I miss me too. XD So no one will probably remember this fic. Some years, I wish I did since I tried rewriting several times. So when I sat down and decided that I was going to finish this fic, I knew that I wanted to finish this fic. I was determined to finish this fic but I knew that I couldn't do it from where I was. My writing style has changed over the years So, I decided to start from scratch. So what is new? Some chapters are the same expect for writing style change, grammar and personal quirks. But there are also new chapters and chapters that have merged together to make shiny new chapters. So, yes…it has in a way become a new story. I will post new chapter (or old chapters) every 2 weeks. Let get started…shall we? Read and review if you wish.


	2. Bite Me!

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Bite Me

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Our little blue mouse has a run in with her favorite person, Big Ape…aka Wolverine

Disclaimer: Don't own them…expect our mousey friend

"Jubilee! We are going to be late for class!" A voice rang out from behind Firecracker.

"I am coming! I am coming!" Firecracker shouted back as she ran out of the kitchen.

Wow…that was close. She let out a sigh of relief. Maybe, she needed one of those watch things that humans always talk about. She frowned but those things are so big. What would she do with it?! Well, she would worry about that later. She popped her head from behind the breadbox again. The kitchen was empty now. YAY! She can make her escape. She crawled down the wires and cords behind the counter. She wasn't a cat! She couldn't jump. She might hurt herself and that would be bad.

She didn't like getting boo-boos.

Once she was down, she looked around. Just to make sure the coast was clear. She nodded her head and started off on her rounds. The halls were pretty empty during the early mornings. That gave her time to explore the hallways until the most annoying noise in the house goes off. It made her ears hurt and all of the humans come out of the classrooms. They made more noise. They were such noisy creatures. Her ears were sore by the time the humans are gone. Most of the time, she tried to avoid it by going to sleep in Cloudy's room.

She peeked into Cloudy's room. It was empty. She must have taken her students outside for class today. Something caught her eye. It seemed to glow….ohhh…shiny! She liked shiny things. Shiny stuff made pretty colors and sometime, she could see herself. Sometimes, she would make rainbows and play tag with the light. There was one on Cloudy's desk. She crawled up to her desk and looked up. She looked around until she saw a stack of books!

BINGO.

So, she crawled up the high stack of books next to Cloudy's desk.

The shiny thing was a little mirror. She poked it and waved to herself in the mirror. She turned herself around and looked at her tail. It looked good. She was worried when the door almost hit it. A loud crash broke her fun with the shiny mirror. Something grabbed my tail.

"So, there you are, you little sneak!" the Big Ape said as he picked her up. My poor tail. LET ME GO! Her claws grabbed his skin and she did what any reasonable mouse would do.

She bite him.

The Big Ape must have been surprised because he dropped her on the floor. Ouch! Now, her butt hurts. Ouch…she wasn't a cat. She didn't have enough time to worry. Quickly, she ran through the desks and bookshelves. A lot of noises followed as he tried to chase her around the room. Finally, she made it to a wall. She looked around and let out a squeak. Oh no, she was trapped. She knew that she should have made that left turn by the map.

"Gotcha you." The Big Ape said as he picked her up. She tried to bit him again but it didn't work because he held her by her tail. OUCH! Her poor tail was hurting. PUT HER DOWN! Oh, dear Oh, dear Oh, dear. She was dead. Now, she wished that she was cat! Humans had that silly thing about having nine lives and all. She wondered if that was true.

"LOGAN! What have you done to my classroom?" A voice screamed from behind us. She looked over to see Cloudy there with her students. She didn't look happy. Oh no.

She was in trouble now.

End of Bite Me!

Next Chapter: Meeting Doctor Blue Boy


	3. Meeting Doctor Blue Boy

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: Meeting with Doctor Blue Boy  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
Summary: The blue mouse meets her second favoritest person ever, Beast.

She was in trouble.

Big trouble.

It wasn't like that she hasn't gotten in trouble before.

This was the first time that she got caught. She looked around the room. The room was a mess. Chairs and desks were turned over. Books and papers were everywhere on the floor.

Now, that wasn't her fault. Everyone was staring at them. Cloudy turned to her students.

"You are dismissed, class." Cloudy said coldly.

In my opinion it was a wise decision for the class to leave quickly.

"Well, Logan. Would you like to tell me why my classroom is a mess?" Cloudy said as now she stood in front of us. She doesn't seem to see me just yet.

"Well, you see, 'Ro . . . "The Big Ape said as she popped herhead from under his fingers. Cloudy must have look down or something like that because she saw me. For a moment, Cloudy just stare at me then she smiled at me! YUP, SHE LIKES ME! Oh, goody. She is not going to give me to the Big Ape. He wanted to drop me on my butt again or throw me around like a baseball. Or worse…eat me. Cloudy turned her attention back to the Big Ape.

"Logan, you ruin my classroom because of a mouse." Cloudy said as she picked me up and placed me in her other hand.

"You mean, a little monster." The Big Ape groaned.

She wasn't a monster! She is a mouse. You are just jealous because she was cuter than you are.

"I am going to take the little one to Beast while you clean up my classroom, Logan." Cloudy said as she eyed him. She wanted to stick her tongue at him but he was too busy picking up the mess HE made. Cloudy carried her out of the room and down the hallway. It took a couple of minutes to get where she was going.

IT was the loud Boom Room!

The room has a lot of shiny and flashy buttons and lights but it has a lot of noises. The noise hurt her ears. So, she doesn't go there very often. Doctor Blue Boy spent a lot of time down there. She couldn't understand why. It was far too noisy for her. She liked Doctor Blue Boy. He has blue fur like her but he doesn't have a tail. She kind of wondered why. It was odd. He said these long words that she couldn't understand.

Hopefully, she wasn't the only one. That would be strange.

Cloudy set her down on a cold metal table. Brrr….it was cold down here too. She could feel it through her fur. How can they not be cold? Cloudy walked behind a flashing machine. Oh...It has shiny buttons! She wanted to touch! The flashy machine was a good distance from the table. She crawled to the edge of the table. She looked down from the edge. The table wasn't high but it was enough for her butt and tail to get hurt. That wouldn't be a good idea. She didn't think that she can jump across...but she wanted play with the shiny buttons!

Her attention switched from the shiny buttons to Doctor Blue Boy. He walked from the flashy machine and Cloudy was right behind him.

"So, this was the creature that Logan found?" Doctor Blue Boy said as he looked down at her.

"More like, Logan chases the mouse,." Cloudy said.

He opened his hand in the table and she crawled into his hand.

"She looked like a normal mouse to me beside the fur color. But I would like to run a few tests. I am curious," He said as he smiled at me, "But there is nothing with having blue fur."

He picked her up and set her down on another table. He picked up something from the table and oh…she knew what that is. It is a camera. Ooo….. I want to play it. The bright light made colorful spots on her eyes. She rubbed her face to make the colorful spots to go away. She felt something poke her arm. It hurt a little. She looked over to see Doctor Blue Boy rubbing her arm.

"Now, we are finish," He said as he picked me.

"Do you want to keep her in the lab or your room, Ororo?" He said.

"I think I would keep her in my room. I don't know why but she seemed different from other mice that I had seen. It would be good to observe her behavior." Cloudy said as she picked up from his hand.

Oh, goody! She got to live with Cloudy! She got to live with Cloudy! Happy Day! Cloudy and her was about to leave the loud boom room when He called her back.

"What are you going to name her, Ororo?" He asked.

"I don't know. We are going to have to figure that out, won't we?" Cloudy said as she patted her on the head.

End of Part Meeting Doctor Blue Boy

Next Chapter: What is My Name Again?

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: What is My Name Again?

A/N: Read and Review if you wish.


	4. What is My Name Again?

What A Little Blue Mouse Told Me: What Is My Name Again?  
By: M14Mouse  
Disclaimer: Don't own them but the mouse and I am not talking Disney.  
Summary: The mouse gets a name! YAY!

Lazily, she opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes as she look around the room. It was quiet. Cloudy must be working in the classroom. She yawned. She has been living with Cloudy for a couple of weeks. At first, she put her in a cage but I simply unlock the cage and got out. After about the ninth time, she tried to scorn her. She kind of failed because she was smiling. The only thing she said was, "You are a clever little monster." Then she patted her on the head. She thought that she was clever. Of course, she was. She was the mouse! Now, she slept on this old fluffy pillow that surrounded by all the pretty plants.

She was so happy now.

Her ears flatten as she heard noise close to the door. It couldn't be Cloudy. She never made that much noise. Seconds later, Firecracker and Shadow Kitty ran into Cloudy's room and Cloudy soon followed them. Cloudy walked over to a pillow and open her hands.

"Good afternoon, little one." Cloudy said as I crawled into her hands.

"Hey, Miss Munroe, have you decide what you are going to call her?" Kitty said.

"I haven't decided yet. She seemed to be a difficult one to name." Cloudy smiled at me as she walked over and set me on her bed.

"How about Maisie?" Firecracker said.

She frowned. She was a horse now? She felt…something. It made her feel weird. She remembered the name Maisie once but it was for a horse.

"I don't think that she liked it. Her ears got flat and her tail stop moving around." Shadow Kitty said.

"How would she know? She is a mouse." Firecracker said as she pointed to her.

"She isn't your normal mouse. We are going call out some names and you can tell us which one you like." Cloudy said.

"Fluffy"  
Do she look like a dog to you? She doesn't have fur, wet nose, and a tail...Wait a minute, she did have those...

"Scampino" 

That made her sound like a leftover

"Tippy Toes."  
Toes? She doesn't have paws. See...

"Twizzles."

Twizzles...ooo…those are yummy but that her sound like a candy. Wait a minute, you are not going try and eat her, are you?

"Cat"

CAT! Noo.. !

"Scooter."

You will NOT call her that. Shewill not be named after the Boring One. She was not boring! She was very funny, clever, and cute. So, there!

"Mickey."  
Mickey? What is a Mickey? Can she eat it? Does it taste yummy? Is it shiny? OOOOhhh…is it a button?

"Azul."  
Azul? Uhh...Azul? Is that what happened when a human sneeze?

"Zaria"  
Z...Z...Z...Z...Z

"Fairuza"  
Now that was a pretty name...

Her ears popped up and my tail started to move back and forward.

"It seems she like your name, Miss Ororo." Firecracker said with a laugh. Yup...she did like the name. She would dance but she couldn't dance. She will just shake her tail back and forward. Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Then she stopped to think...

Uhhhhh...What was her name again?

End of Part 3

A/N: Special thanks: Stromfreak, Verena Gruen, Sailor Cresent, Carathedragon, GoldenMonkey2,and Lia for helping me figure out names for our little blue mouse.

Next Chapter: Phone Lines


End file.
